Ma Lointaine
by Miss BlaBla
Summary: Suite de Ma Berceuse : Aimer est difficile. Oublier l'est encore plus. Surtout quand c'est vous qui avez tout gâché... Et pourtant, il s'en était donné du mal pour l'avoir et la garder, sa Bella. Chapitre 2 up ;-
1. Mise en place

**Ma Lointaine**

**Résumé** : SUITE DE MA BERCEUSE. Il est dur le vrai, le grand amour. Mais il est si facile de le perdre... Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Me voilà, enfin ! Le chapitre 2 n'est absolument pas écrit. Vous allez voir que ce chapitre se décompose en deux parties. Entre deux, il n'y a pas vraiment de liens. C'est volontaire. Ce chapitre est long : 13 pages, par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude. Les prochains ne le seront peut-être pas autant mais je voulais faire un beau premier chapitre. Il laisse découvrir pas mal de choses. Je vous avais promis de rajouter des chapitres à Ma Berceuse afin de montrer la vie d'Edward et Bella entre MB et ma lointaine mais j'ai décidé, finalement, de mettre ces choses là dans ma Lointaine, comme des souvenirs dont Edward se rappelle.

Enfin, j'ai mis longtemps à vous poster ce chapitre parce que j'ai reçu une review qui m'a beaucoup blessée, même si je devrais savoir accepter les critiques. Je mets beaucoup de coeur dans l'écriture, peut-être trop et lire une critique aussi négative m'a fait de la peine et m'a démotivée. Je n'ai déjà pas l'impression d'écrire bien d'habitude mais après ce commentaire, je me suis sentie carrément nulle à chier. Heureusement, j'ai un amoureux qui prend bien soin de moi et qui, sans que je ne l'autorise jamais à lire ce que j'écris, m'a remotivée. Je n'écris certes pas pour les autres, mais j'aime quand même avoir l'impression que ce que je fais plais. Alors désolée pour les fautes de syntaxe, d'orthographe et de ponctuation. Si vous trouvez que mon travail ne vaut pas le coup, passez votre chemin. Je fais ce que je peux avec mes études de lettres mais il peut arriver que certaines fautes me passent sous le nez. Voilà donc mon travail, en espérant que quelques personnes l'apprécient, ce serait déjà génial pour moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Hmm… tu es déjà réveillé ? murmura une voix endormie.

-Oui, je dois y aller.

-Mais il est tôt…

-Il est 7h30 et j'ai cours dans une demi heure.

-Y'a des croissant dans le placard, si tu veux », ajouta-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

L'homme se leva du lit et s'habilla rapidement, ne prenant même pas le temps de prendre une douche. Il s'étira et pensa que cette journée commençait plutôt bien, sans engueulade, sans supplication, on lui foutait la paix. C'était assez rare pour être noté.

Sans faire de bruit, il sortit de la chambre et tenta de ne croiser aucune fille de la sororité la plus populaire de l'université de Stanford. Même si tout le monde se doutait qu'il était là, il ne tenait pas à croiser une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas en serviette ou en sous-vêtements. Il descendit l'escalier sans rencontrer personne et entra dans la grande cuisine où s'affairait déjà la femme à tout faire de la maison. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour les étudiantes qui ne tarderaient pas à descendre manger.

« Bonjour Edward, » sourit-elle.

La femme d'une quarantaine d'année, ronde et douce comme une mère, s'occupait aussi parfois de la confrérie d'Edward. Il lui avait trouvé ce second poste quand il avait appris qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'argent. Elle était toujours gentille avec lui et avait l'habitude de le voir trainer dans le coin. En quelques années, ils étaient rapidement devenus proches. Pas forcément des amis mais ils se rendaient quelques services.

« Comment ça va Maggie ?

-Oh… comme d'habitude.

-Et vos enfants ? »

Elle haussa une épaule sans répondre plus et lui mit à cuire des œufs et du bacon. Il la remercia et mangea en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle finit ce qu'elle avait commencé puis s'assit en face de lui.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Très bien, très bien. C'est délicieux, ajouta-t-il rapidement en montrant son assiette, comme toujours.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer en me flattant. Tu as l'air taciturne en ce moment.

-Laissez tomber, marmonna-t-il en avalant la fin de son petit déjeuner. Je dois y aller. A plus tard Maggie.

-C'est ça, bonne journée. »

Il l'entendit rouspéter en italien après son départ. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'agaçait, elle revenait à sa langue natale. Il sourit légèrement et se rendit vers son premier cours de la journée : histoire de la littérature.

A la sortie de celui-ci, il soupira, se disant que sa journée ne serait pas si bonne : face à lui, sa petite amie.

« Tu es parti sans même dire au revoir ce matin.

-Je n'avais pas forcément envie de le faire, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

-Edward… pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme ça ?

-Je dois y aller. »

Il passa à côté d'elle mais elle l'attrapa par la main.

« C'est toujours comme ça, avec toi. Arrête de me fuir.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

-Ca fait un moment maintenant que tu me dis ça. Je commence à en avoir marre.

-On en reparlera plus tard, je vais être en retard.

-Arrête de me fuir.

-Tu commences à me faire chier », claqua-t-il, avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Elle ne comprendrait donc jamais que c'était fini entre eux ? Depuis longtemps, c'était fini. Même si chaque week end, il revenait vers elle…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

« Alors, comme ça, tu as encore brisé un cœur, tombeur ? »

Jasper avait un large sourire en s'asseyant face à son beau-frère. Ils prenaient un soda entre deux cours dans l'après-midi, installé à la terrasse d'un des cafés de la fac.

« Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.

-Difficile de faire autrement quand l'étudiant le plus en vue de L.A redevient célibataire.

-Rien que ça ! » Edward leva les yeux au ciel et prit une gorgée de son soda.

« Ne fais pas ton blasé, on sait tous que tu adores être le centre d'attention.

-Je me prélasse dans la célébrité, c'est connu, répondit-il avec sarcasme.

-Pourquoi tu l'as larguée ?

-Je n'avais plus envie d'être avec elle.

-Encore une qui en voulait plus ?

-Hmm… un gentleman ne parle pas de ces choses-là.

-Nous n'avons pas la même notion du gentleman, je crois.

-Ca, c'est sûr. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ta femme.

-Alice est traitée comme une princesse et tu le sais très bien.

-Tu n'as pas trop le choix, en même temps.

-Insinuerais-tu que ta sœur a mauvais caractère ?

-Moi ? Jamais ! »

Ils se sourirent, amusés. Jasper était le seul à être à Stanford avec Edward. Il se retrouvait dans la même année qu'Edward parce qu'il avait du refaire un semestre qu'il n'avait pas eu. Emmett et Rose étaient allés à l'université de Californie et étaient diplomés depuis l'année précédente. Alice était en dernière année d'école de commerce et de management à San Francisco. Cette année, toute la famille allait avoir fini ses études. Edward pourrait enfin repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Se refaire une vie et oublier un peu le passé.

« Est-ce que Rosalie t'a appelé ? demanda soudainement Jasper.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Elle me sort par la tête !

-Plus que d'habitude ?

-Très drôle. Elle est insupportable. Le mariage est dans deux mois, bon sang, pas besoin de me presser autant pour aller choisir le smocking ! » Edward éclata de rire et Jasper plissa les yeux. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'appellerait. Tu vas voir un peu comme elle est chiante la petite sœur !

-Tu ne te souviens plus comme était Alice deux mois avant son mariage ?

-Toujours aussi merveilleuse. Pourquoi ?

-L'amour rend aveugle, dit-on !"

Son portable sonna, mettant fin à leur discussion. Edward soupira en regardant l'appelant.

"C'est ta femme. Si elle appelle pour m'engueuler d'avoir encore rompu, je te tue.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que t'es le seul à avoir pu lui dire.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fait la Une des magazines deux fois par mois !"

Edward secoua la tête et décrocha, prêt à ce que la conversation ne lui plaise pas. Quand Alice appelait c'était soit pour l'engueuler, soit pour lui demander un service. Dans les deux cas, il ne sortait jamais très heureux de ces appels.

"Oui Alice ?

-Bonjour Edward." Son ton était amicale. Elle voulait quelque chose de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas appeler mon frère juste pour savoir comment il va ?

-Non.

-Bon, maintenant que je sais que ce point est clair pour nous deux, j'ai en effet un service à te demander.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais..., marmonna-t-il, agacé. Je ne devrais plus décrocher quand tu m'appelles.

-Change de disque, tu dis toujours ça.

-Abrège.

-Peux-tu aller chercher une amie à moi à l'aéroport ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas le faire ?

-J'ai un cours à l'heure à laquelle elle arrive et je ne peux absolument pas le manquer.

-Bien. Quand ?

-A 17h, à l'aéroport de San Francisco.

-D'accord. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Oh, crois-moi, elle te reconnaitra. A plus !

-Alice, attend !"

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Cette journée était vraiment mauvaise. Jasper lui lança un regard moqueur et haussa les sourcils, attendant qu'il explique ce que sa petite femme avait encore trouvé pour faire tourner son frère en bourrique.

"Je dois aller chercher une amie à elle dont je ne connais même pas le nom à l'aéroport. Génial ! annonça-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Je vois. Je dois y aller !

-Attend ! Toi tu dois savoir qui c'est, Alice te dit toujours tout.

-Ah non. Là je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne suis au courant de rien."

Et, sans demander son reste, Jasper fila rapidement, laissa un Edward un peu perdu.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent...? marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais vous êtes Edward Cullen ?! » s'écria une fille à deux pas de lui.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent pour regarder, sans doute curieux de voir une célébrité si près d'eux. L'interpellé soupira et se retourna vers la voix, qui appartenait à une adolescente de 16 ans. "J'espère que ce n'est pas elle" pensa-t-il immédiatement en voyant la tête de la fille et surtout son accoutrement étrange.

« Je pourrais avoir un autographe ? demanda-t-elle en sortant rapidement un papier et un stylo. J'adore tellement ce que vous faites.

-Merci, répondit-il en signant rapidement, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps, là…

-J'adore surtout Ma Berceuse. Vous chantez tellement bien !

-Oui… »

Il sourit, un peu crispé et se détourna, voulant mettre fin à la conversation. Mais l'adolescente ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Je ne sais pas pour qui vous l'avez écrite, mais cette fille est une vraie chanceuse si vous voulez mon avis. »

Agrémenté d'un regard tout à fait équivoque.

« Je suis sûre que c'est pour Bella Swan. C'est tellement dommage que vous ne soyez plus ensemble. Vous étiez si mignons ! C'est vrai que vous l'avez demandée en mariage et qu'elle a refusé ? »

Edward se figea et resta une seconde coi du culot de cette fille. Lentement, il se tourna vers elle et lui lança l'un des regards les plus froids qu'il n'ait jamais employé. La fille recula d'un pas et perdit son sourire, consciente de ne plus être la bienvenue. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui reparle de tout ça.

« J'attend quelqu'un et je ne tiens pas à être dérangé plus longtemps, claqua Edward. Alors si vous voulez bien me laisser tranquille… »

Et il se détourna aussi fixant le tableau d'affichage de l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Le vol venait d'arriver. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait et il en avait plus qu'assez des regards curieux des passants. Insupportable.

Depuis la rupture, Edward s'était accordé peu de temps et d'investissement pour reconstruire une histoire. Il avait préféré profiter de l'université et de ses avantages. Les relations étaient faciles, se liant pour une soirée voire une semaine, sans plus. Les filles étaient assez faciles à trouver, surtout dans sa condition de millionnaire célèbre et appartenant à l'une des confréries les plus prestigieuses de Stanford. Ou comment être très populaire sans s'en donner la peine.

La dernière en date, il l'avait plaquée le matin même, à la sortie de son cours d'histoire de la littérature. Elle s'appelait Kate et ils étaient sortis plusieurs mois ensemble avant qu'elle ne décide que leur couple devait devenir officiel. Mais il était devenu incapable d'aller jusque là.

En attendant cette amie d'Alice à l'aéroport, Edward ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le moment où il s'était rendu compte que sa vie tournerait à jamais autour d'une seule personne. De la personne qu'il aimait alors le plus au monde, capable de le rendre heureux comme personne n'avait réussi à le faire.

_L'aéroport était bondé et ils attendaient depuis deux heures maintenant. La chaleur était étouffante. Edward tenait Bella dans ses bras, profitant d'elle encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne doive embarquer dans l'avion qui l'emmènerait à Phoenix retrouver sa mère. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et il l'aimait tellement plus encore que le jour où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ce, malgré la distance de deux facs éloignées par plusieurs heures d'avion, malgré les difficultés d'une relation où ils ne se voyaient que très peu, malgré toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour et qu'il ne voyait même pas, malgré les magasines people qui continuaient de les harceler régulièrement. Elle étudiait à Seattle, lui à San Francisco, mais il venait la voir dès qu'il le pouvait, quasiment deux fois par mois. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait au final._

_« Edward ? murmura-t-elle dans son cou._

_-Oui ?_

_-Il faudra qu'on parle à mon retour._

_-Qu'on parle ? De quoi ? »_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre et il commença à s'inquiéter. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa doucement ses joues._

_« De nous. De l'avenir. J'aurais… nous aurons peut-être un choix difficile à faire…_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Pas maintenant, d'accord ? Si je te le dis, on ne parle pas de ça maintenant. »_

_Edward fronça les sourcils et la lâcha, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il commençait réellement à sentir la mauvaise nouvelle arriver._

_« Vas-y, murmura-t-il._

_-Je… j'ai été… j'avais déposé le dossier sans vraiment penser que je serais prise, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en avais pas parlé… je… j'ai été prise en deuxième année à l'université de Californie._

_-QUOI ? »_

_Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et comprit immédiatement ce que cela impliquait._

_« Oh mais… mais c'est à une heure de Stanford !_

_-Oui… »_

_Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si penaude tout à coup alors que c'était une excellente nouvelle ? Ils pourraient se voir beaucoup plus souvent. Peut-être même prendre un logement ensemble, vivre ensemble ! Ils pourraient de nouveau ne plus vivre cet enfer de la distance…_

_« Mais Bella c'est une excellente nouvelle !_

_-Je… Il y a autre chose… j'ai aussi eu une bourse pour Georges Washington University._

_-Oh… »_

_Et il comprit pourquoi elle faisait cette tête. Georges Washington était une fac bien plus prestigieuse que l'université de Californie. Avoir une bourse là-bas était exceptionnel et pas donné à tout le monde. Surtout en 2ème année. Bella avait été une excellente élève toute la première année, il n'était pas étonnant que son dossier ait été retenu. Surtout que son nom n'était plus inconnu. Les facultés marchaient comme de vraies entreprises : faire du profit. Et avoir un élément comme Bella Swan excellente en ingénierie et presque fiancée à une star de la chanson pouvait être un atout de plus._

_« Nous en reparlerons à mon retour, d'accord ?_

_-Mais-_

_- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler avant la fin de mes vacances chez ma mère._

_-… bien. »_

On appela son vol et ils se quittèrent sur une touche un peu négative. Pendant les trois semaines que durèrent les vacances de Bella à Phoenix, Edward s'imagina beaucoup de choses, aussi bonnes que mauvaises. Eux deux vivant ensemble comme un parfait petit couple amoureux, plus tard ils auraient des enfants, un travail normal et une vie parfaite. Ou alors eux deux si loin l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne pourraient se voir que pendant les vacances. Rien, absolument rien, ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela, même en pensant au pire des scenarii. Il ne le savait pas, dans cet aéroport, mais c'était le début de la fin. Lui qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux tomba quelques mois plus tard dans une détresse sans fin.

« Edward ? Edward ? Ouhouh ! Edward !

-Hein… euh…

-C'est toi qui est venu me chercher ? »

Quand il releva la tête, le jeune homme crut qu'il allait mourir de surprise. Mais… non… Ouahou… Alice l'aurait quand même prévenu… non ? « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » pensa-t-il immédiatement après quelques onomatopées ébahies.

« Je suis aussi surpris que toi.

-Oh mon Dieu que c'est bon de te revoir, Edward. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort à l'en étouffer. Son cœur battit à cent à l'heure.

« Oh merde… Tanya… », murmura-t-il dans une étreinte aussi tendre qu'intense.

Wow. Revoir Tanya, c'était comme plonger dans un bain chaud après avoir affronté un blizzard. Elle était la douceur et la tendresse incarnée. Il embrassa sa joue ronde et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'écarter. Plusieurs dizaines de secondes étaient passées, mais la garder tout contre lui et ressentir un peu de _ça_ de nouveau était un moment qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais arrêter. Il s'était senti si vide depuis 2 ans. Mais Tanya avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur lui.

Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Tanya Hale était la cousine éloignée de Jasper et Rosalie, d'une partie de la famille qui leur restait encore. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois l'été des 12 ans d'Edward quand elle était venue passer des vacances chez les Cullen. Il se découvrait à peine à l'époque et elle avait deux ans de plus que lui. Elle avait bien sûr été la première fille qu'il avait embrassée. Juste comme ça, pour essayer. Le courant n'était pas passé à l'époque et Edward avait toujours cru qu'il ne passerait jamais de cette façon-là. Leur amitié avait longtemps était fusionnelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte travailler en Alaska 5 ans plus tôt, juste après qu'elle ait fini le lycée. Ils ne s'étaient alors plus vus que par intermittence.

« Ca fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Deux ans ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Alice ne t'a pas dit ? » Il secoua la tête négativement. « J'ai trouvé une place de mannequin à San Francisco.

-Tu viens vivre ici ?!

-Mes affaires sont toutes arrivées la semaine dernière par avion. A moi la Californie ! »

Elle eut un large sourire et il laissa éclater toute sa joie de la revoir en la serrant encore plus fort.

« C'est génial !

-Edward ! Tu m'étouffes !

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manqué.

-Je le sens bien ! »

Il rit un peu et la laissa de nouveau. Elle fit semblant de reprendre son souffle puis, plus sérieuse, caressa sa joue.

« Tu sembles différent. Je me doutais que ce serait le cas mais…

-J'ai vieilli.

-Oui. »

Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis retrouva son large sourire et le prit par le bras.

« Allons chercher mes affaires.

-Tu n'as pris QUE ça ? ironisa Edward quelques minutes plus tard face à l'énorme pile de valises qu'il devait transporter.

-Et j'ai envoyé le reste il y a une semaine, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Vous, les mannequins…

-Vous, les chanteurs, jamais contents.

-C'est moi ou tu as encore maigri ?

-L'anorexie, ça se travaille, mon cher, répondit-elle vivement en envoyant ses cheveux en arrière, l'air hautain.

-Viens manger chez tata Esmée et tu verras que même toi, tu prendras 5 kg.

-C'est vrai que tu as pris un peu de formes depuis la dernière fois.

-Tu insinues que je suis gras ?

-Mets-toi tout nu quand tu veux pour me démontrer le contraire », s'amusa-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé et rangea tout dans la voiture. Il ne se demanda où ils allaient que quand il fut au volant de sa voiture.

« Toujours fan de volvo à ce que je vois.

-Au grand damne de Rosalie. Je suppose que je t'emmène chez Alice et Jasper en attendant d'emménager à San Francisco ?

-C'est exact."

Il était assez étrange que leur amitié soit restée la même malgré la distance et malgré ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt. Jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était sa faute à elle et elle ne l'avait pas jugé pour son comportement _après_. Ils avaient conclu un accord tacite et si ce magazine n'avait pas publié des photos d'eux, personne n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne n'aurait jamais su qu'il avait gâché sa relation avec la femme de sa vie pour un vieux désir adolescent : coucher avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Le choc avait d'abord était paralysant. Il devenait à présent oppressant. Le coeur d'Edward battait à tout rompre et son ventre semblait décidé à se tordre de contrariété au point d'en devenir douloureux. La tête lui tournait légèrement et il avait l'impression que ses jambes tremblaient. Il était resté figé deux secondes avant de se remettre en mouvement pour aller passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait longtemps que rien ne l'avait touché de cette façon. Extérieurement, il s'imposait de ne rien montrer, intérieurement, il passait par un éventail complet d'émotions : incompréhension, étonnement, surprise, colère, amertume et enfin tristesse.

"Bonjour Bella.

-Bonjour Edward. Tanya."

Cette dernière hocha la tête et Bella la transperça d'un regard sans émotion. Puis ses yeux revinrent à Edward. Elle le détailla d'un coup d'oeil avant de se tourner vers les autres arrivants pour les saluer, comme s'il était naturel qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce. Elle avait du être prévenu de leur venue. Edward sentit que Tanya lui prenait doucement le bras pour le tirer vers l'intérieur de la maison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu, mais il ne dit même pas attention à la décoration qui avait changé ou aux invités qui étaient déjà arrivés. Saluer tout le monde restait comme un brouillard dans sa mémoire.

"C'était prévisible qu'elle soit là. Ton frère et ta soeur sont restés en très bons contacts avec elle, lui chuchota Tanya quand ils furent seuls près du buffet.

-Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé à vrai dire.

-C'est dingue ce qu'elle a pu te marquer.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en détournant enfin les yeux de Bella.

-Tu n'es plus le même depuis que vous avez rompu.

-Comme tous ceux qui vivent une peine de coeur.

-Oui, mais les gens s'en remettent, d'habitude.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je vais bien. »

Elle haussa une épaule et prit une coupe de champagne.

"Si tu as besoin de le dire avec autant de certitude, c'est que ça ne va pas." Elle fit une petite pause en regardant derrière l'épaule d'Edward, l'air pensif. "Il faut dire qu'elle le mérite."

Il se retourna pour regarder ce qu'elle observait. Plus loin, Bella parlait avec un petit groupe de personnes. Elle restait réservée mais souriait de temps à autres. Son regard restait fixé sur la personne avec laquelle elle parlait, comme si elle sentait leurs regards sur elle et qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas les croiser. L'image laissa soudainement place à Alice, qui venait d'arriver devant eux.

"Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Bella serait là ?

-Ah, nous y voilà...

-Elle savait que je serais là, je suppose.

-Evidemment, c'est ton frère qui se marie, je te rappelle.

-Et elle est venue quand même ?

-Oui, et elle savait même que Tanya serait là aussi.

-Elle doit vraiment beaucoup aimer Emmett, marmonna Tanya en croisant les bras.

-Ou Rosalie. C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, acquiesça Alice avec un air consterné.

-Je... tu crois que je peux aller lui parler...?"

Edward observait toujours Bella avec un air de plus en plus dépité. Alice lança un regard entendu à Tanya et haussa une épaule. Il était difficile de voir qu'Edward souffrait toujours autant de cette rupture.

"Tu peux toujours essayer...

-Elle t'a dit quelque chose à propos de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un air légèrement trop intéressé.

-Elle a juste dit qu'il ne fallait plus remuer le passé.

-Bon ou mauvais signe ?

-Avec Bella ? Je dirais plutôt bon signe. Elle veut sans doute tourner la page..."

Edward regarda une nouvelle fois dans la direction de la jeune femme, hésitant. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé en deux ans. A part peut-être que son visage semblait plus sombre, moins ouvert. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus courts et elle était maquillée de façon un peu plus voyante. Mais ça, c'était peut-être seulement pour la soirée. A travers cette robe, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait maigri, ses formes n'étaient plus aussi rondes qu'avant. Bella n'avait jamais été grosse mais, tout en étant mince, elle avait certaines formes. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait perdu ses quelques rondeurs pour presque devenir aussi mince qu'Alice. Et, même s'il avait adoré le corps de Bella deux ans plus tôt, le changement n'était pas forcément non plus pour lui déplaire. Il n'aimait pas, habituellement, les filles trop minces mais Bella le portait très bien. S'il ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, il aurait d'ailleurs à peine remarqué le changement. Son visage n'avait pas changé. Toujours ces mêmes grands yeux marrons, ce nez fin et cette bouche délicate.  Et, tandis qu'il l'observait ainsi, se rendant par la même compte qu'à aucun moment en deux ans il n'avait pu l'oublier, elle se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent une seconde en contact avant que Bella ne se détourne pour reprendre sa conversation. Edward soupira, prit une coupe de champagne au bar et s'avança vers elle. Il écouta à peine les conversations auxquelles elle prêtait attention, trop troublé de se tenir enfin face à elle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils sortaient encore ensemble. Il ne s'attendait pas, alors, à ce que tout dégénère et qu'il en soit le principal responsable.

_Ils étaient dans un bar avec quelques copains d'Edward, qui étaient dans la même confrérie que lui. Bella avait quelques jours de vacances et avait pris l'avion depuis Georges Washington pour venir le rejoindre. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, il la tenait par la taille tout en parlant avec son vis-à-vis. _

_"Tu es superbe, lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il attaquait sa troisième bière._

_-Et toi, tu vas trop boire, s'amusa-t-elle._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toi qui conduit."_

_Elle sourit et haussa une épaule. Les autres continuaient de discuter sans s'occuper vraiment d'eux. Même après deux ans de relations, Edward et Bella continuaient de s'enfermer dans leur bulle que rien ne pouvait troubler. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et descendit une main sur ses hanches. _

_"C''est moi ou tu es particulièrement attirante, ce soir._

_-Je pense que c'est l'alcool._

_-On rentre ?_

_-Tu n'as plus envie de ta soirée avec tes copains ? sourit-elle, comprenant très bien le sous-entendu._

_-J'ai encore plus envie de toi."_

_Elle rit doucement et se leva sans lâcher sa main ni son regard. Elle adorait quand il lui prouvait que seule elle comptait : pas ses potes, pas sa vie d'étudiant plein aux as, pas ses cours. Juste elle et lui. Et il adorait le lui montrer un peu plus chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient._

Cela avait été, somme toute, une soirée normale dans leur vie de couple. Mais depuis deux ans, il s'était accroché à ce souvenir et à la nuit qui avait suivi comme à une bouée qui ne le sauverait pas.  Le lendemain, elle avait repris l'avion pour la Georges Washington University.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? lui demanda Bella d'une voix douce, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Je... voulais te parler.

-Ah ? De quoi ?

-De-" il fronça les sourcils et la prit doucement par le bras pour l'éloigner des autres qui continuaient de discuter. "On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, tu ne crois pas ?"

Elle soupira en regardant vers les autres comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un la sauve puis se résigna en voyant qu'aucune aide n'arriverait.

"Pas ce soir, s'il te plait.

-Et ce serait quand si ce n'est pas ce soir.

-Jamais ?

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, répondit-il froidement.

-Je crois que tu es mal placé pour me dire ça.

-Je... tu..."

Il soupira et lâcha son bras, l'air dépité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et releva enfin les yeux vers elle. Il savait qu'il avait l'air suppliant mais il ne voulait pas rester sur ce genre de rupture avec elle. Il voulait lui parler, lui poser des questions, la connaitre de nouveau.

"S'il te plait... murmura-t-il. Juste quelques minutes. Après je te laisserai tranquille."

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis secoua la tête et s'éloigna vers le groupe avec lequel elle parlait depuis le début de la soirée. Un garçon qu'Edward ne connaissait pas se pencha vers elle pour lui demander quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'oeil froid à Edward et caressa doucement le bras de Bella qui se laissa faire obligeamment en souriant légèrement.  Et Edward comprit immédiatement le message. Quand lui n'avait pas réussi à refaire sa vie, elle n'avait pas fait autant de chichis. Mais il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être bien difficile à oublier. Après tout, c'était lui le sale type dans l'histoire.

* * *

Alors, êtes-vous déçu de ce début de suite ? Si c'est le cas, j'efface et j'ai d'autres idées que je peux écrire... N'hésitez pas à me le dire et à me confier ce que vous aviez imaginé comme suite.

A bientôt, je l'espère. Je reprend les cours fin septembre mais entre deux je bosse pour une mutuelle. Donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire... j'espère très vite.

xoxo

Miss Blabla


	2. Mariage partie 1

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.

**Ma Lointaine**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Edward et Bella ont rompu deux ans auparavant parce qu'Edward a couché avec Tanya, sa meilleure amie, un soir de beuverie. Depuis, il enchaîne les conquêtes d'université sans vraiment se fixer. Tanya vient d'emménager à San Francisco et Edward et elle se retrouve avec plaisir. Quelques jours plus tard, Emmett et Rosalie se marient à Forks dans la maison des Cullen. Edward revoit alors Bella, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis deux ans. Il souhaite lui parler mais elle ne semble pas disposer à le faire.

Note de l'auteur: J'ai honte, j'ai honte, j'ai honte. Si longtemps pour publier la suite. En plus, elle n'est même pas corrigée. Mais je me suis dit que vous aviez attendu assez et qu'il fallait que je vous la publie avant de la relire (chose qui n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs semaines si je fais comme toujours...). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Sachez par avance que j'adore écrire Ma Lointaine mais elle n'est pas ma priorité depuis sa publication. Je suis en effet en train d'écrire plusieurs histoires qui me prennent le peu d'énergie que j'accorde à l'écriture.

En tous cas, merci, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous gérez, les lecteurs ! J'ai vu que certains avaient été déçus du premier chapitre parce qu'Edward et Bella ne sont plus ensemble. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir ;-) De même, vous retrouverez bientôt votre Edward superstar et votre Bella handicapée des sentiments. Ils n'ont pas tant changé que ça, vous verrez. Bon j'ai toujours pleins de trucs à dire, donc si vous avez des questions, reviewez, promis j'essaierai d'y répondre. Merci encore à tous pour vos super reviews, je ne pensais pas que cette suite aurait autant d'engouement !

xoxo

* * *

Edward noya son mal-être dans l'alcool tout le reste de la soirée. Assis sur un salon de jardin, dehors, il buvait du whisky avec Tanya. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas le genre à le laisser boire seul. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient bu autant ensemble, à la même soirée, il avait fini dans son lit dans une position peu enviable pour un homme fiancé. Mais ce soir, rien à voir avec la dernière fois : il était célibataire et désespéré. Et Tanya était une très belle femme. Pourquoi pas, après tout… ?

« Pourquoi on n'est jamais sorti ensemble toi et moi, Tanya ?

-Peut-être parce que je ne t'ai jamais intéressé au bon moment.

-Et vice versa.

-Détrompe-toi.

-Quoi ?

-Moi, il n'y a jamais eu un seul moment où je ne me suis pas intéressée à toi », répondit-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Elle finit son énième coupe de champagne, assise sur une chaise du salon de jardin elle aussi et tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette. Face à elle, Edward l'observait d'un regard embué par le bourbon.

« Tu veux dire que…

-Ca fait 10 ans que j'attends que tu me regardes, Edward. Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as jamais rien vu ?

-Non, je… je ne savais pas !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. J'ai toujours cru que tu me voyais comme un simple ami. Du coup, je ne me suis jamais permis de penser à toi autrement que comme tel. »

Elle se redressa, éteignant sa cigarette avec un regard pensif, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose. Lentement, elle releva les yeux vers lui et son visage parut plus sombre au jeune homme.

« Et quand on a couché ensemble, il y a deux ans, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as rejetée après ?

-J'étais amoureux de Bella. A l'époque, c'était vraiment la pire des conneries à faire que de coucher avec toi. Je l'ai payé tous les jours depuis. » Il fit une pause, l'observa, et un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Mais maintenant…

-Maintenant ?

-J'en ai assez de ne plus vivre. Il faut que je fasse comme elle, que je tourne la page.

-Il serait temps. »

Il soupira et reposa son verre puis se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cette soirée prenait fin et il était largement temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Demain, il aurait sans doute un bon mal de tête alors autant limiter les dégâts dès maintenant.

« Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Tanya.

-Bonne nuit Edward », répondit-elle après un silence.

Il se retourna pour lui sourire, ne voyant ou ne voulant pas voir qu'elle avait envie de plus. Il entra dans la vaste demeure et se rendit compte que beaucoup d'invités étaient partis. Quelques uns continuaient à discuter, indifférents à l'heure tardive. Sur la piste, un couple dansait langoureusement. A y voir de plus près, c'était les futurs mariés, incapables de ne pas faire exploser leur amour au monde entier. Agacé et frustré par cet étalage de sentiments, Edward commença à monter les escaliers mais s'arrêta en croisant Bella qui les descendait avec Alice. Cette dernière murmura quelque chose à sa meilleure amie puis passa à côté d'Edward, les laissant seuls. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, sans bouger.

« Tu es si belle, ce soir » murmura-t-il enfin.

Elle le regarda attentivement puis baissa les yeux, comme si c'était trop douloureux de le fixer. Il monta une marche, puis deux et elle ne bougea pas, le regard décidément tourné vers la rampe. Il prit son absence de réaction comme un encouragement et monta une troisième marche. Enfin, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, elle releva la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogatif et plongea ses beaux yeux bruns dans les siens.

« Bella, continua-t-il, en tendant la main pour caresser sa joue, j'aimerais… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ne le quitta pas des yeux quand il posa sa main sur son visage. Elle ne dit rien et l'observa juste regarder ses lèvres. Puis, quelque chose bougea derrière lui et il vit son regard se porter sur la personne qui était en bas des escaliers. Instinctivement, elle recula, et passa à côté de lui pour finir de descendre les marches. Il soupira, les yeux fermés, déçu que ce moment troublant ait été brisé. Il se retourna et aperçut l'homme près de qui Bella était restée toute la soirée. Elle vint le rejoindre, lui murmura quelque chose en le tirant doucement vers la sortie. L'homme resta cependant à le fixer d'un regard dur. Le message était très clair. Il ne voulait pas qu'Edward s'approche de nouveau de Bella.

La jeune femme poussa son ami vers la porte d'entrée il finit par obtempérer. Elle lui murmura qu'elle le rejoignait dans une minute et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je reste pour la semaine chez mon père. Si tu veux discuter, attend au moins la fin du mariage.

-Tu acceptes de me parler ?

-Oui. Appelle-moi, j'ai toujours le même numéro de portable. »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et sortit rejoindre son ami. Edward se rendit alors compte qu'il était resté figé, tendu. Il soupira et lâcha la rampe d'escalier.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable, une belle gueule de bois, et une Tanya dans son lit. Il décida après un soupir qu'il pouvait bien se rendormir une heure ou deux et qu'il gérerait ces différents problèmes plus tard. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son réveil sonna, réveillant les deux occupants de la chambre.

Comme tous les matins, Tanya se redressa juste après la première sonnerie. Elle gémit douloureusement.

« Oh ma tête…

-A qui le dis-tu ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et le fixa une seconde avec des yeux surpris.

« Wow… un jour il faudra vraiment qu'on couche ensemble sans être bourrés… »

Il sourit légèrement et passa une main sur son visage.

« Ou qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble quand on est bourrés » marmonna-t-il.

_La veille au soir, après avoir vu Bella partir, Edward était retourné dans le jardin et y avait trouvé Tanya._

_« Tu n'étais pas censé aller te coucher ? » lui avait-elle demandé, surprise._

_Il avait un air tellement abattu qu'elle n'avait pas posé plus de questions et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le reste était assez flou mais aux vues de leurs nudités, ce qu'il était arrivé ne laissait aucune place au doute._

Et Edward se retrouvait de nouveau là, deux ans plus tard, ressentant les mêmes sentiments que la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il se sentait bête et coupable.

« Allez, te culpabilise pas. Ca arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous de faire des conneries de ce genre. »

Tanya souriait mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il caressa doucement sa joue, avec un sourire triste et tendre.

« Excuse-moi.

-De quoi ?

-D'être un tel abruti avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas un abruti. Tu es juste… amoureux d'une autre femme. »

Il se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Il ne bougea pas, les yeux dans le vide. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui clochait chez lui. Deux ans auparavant, il avait aussi pris pour excuse l'alcool. Il était saoul et n'avait soi-disant pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait. La vérité n'était pas celle-ci pourtant. Il avait toujours été attiré par Tanya et Bella lui manquait tellement alors… Il avait tout foiré et depuis, il foirait toujours tout.

« Ecoute…

-Laisse tomber. Oublions ça, d'accord ?

-Non, arrêtons de faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Il enfila un caleçon et se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Elle ne le regardait pas, continuant de tenter de fermer la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, dans son dos. Il passa derrière elle et repoussa ses mains, ses cheveux, puis ferma sa robe avec douceur.

« Il est temps que j'arrête d'être obsédé par le passé. » Il la fit se retourner et remit tendrement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle le fixait intensément, prête à pleurer. « Je vais discuter avec Bella après le mariage. On va mettre les choses au clair et tourner la page. Après ça, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reprenne tout à zéro, toi et moi. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de me laisser une autre chance ? »

Ils étaient si proches qu'elle sentait son souffle contre son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Quand il vit de nouveau son visage, elle souriait largement.

« D'accord. Mais pour le moment, je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu te brosses les dents. »

Il éclata de rire et s'écarta d'elle.

« Désolé.

-Le mariage est dans deux heures, va te préparer Dom Juan. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre la sienne. En se retournant, après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre d'Edward, elle aperçut Bella à l'autre bout du couloir. L'ex-fiancée d'Edward resta figée de voir Tanya sortir de cette chambre, avec la même robe que la veille au soir. Tanya et elle s'observèrent quelques secondes en chien de faïence avant que Bella ne reprenne son chemin en direction de la chambre de la mariée.

« Rose et Alice se demandaient justement où tu pouvais bien avoir passé la nuit », fit-elle remarquer en passant devant Tanya. « Elles auraient du se douter que tu ne pouvais qu'être ici.

-Attends, Bella, je sais que ça ne s'est jamais très bien passé entre nous, mais-

-Non, toi écoute. Je peux faire un effort avec Edward parce qu'on a passé plus de deux ans de notre vie ensemble et parce qu'il est le frère de ma meilleure amie et le beau-frère d'une excellente amie. Mais toi, tu n'es rien. Ni pour moi, ni pour Rose. Alors, soyons claires, je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je ne veux pas te parler et je ne veux pas ne serait-ce que te voir. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu l'as gagné. Maintenant, oublie-moi. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna, visiblement hors d'elle et entra dans la chambre de Rosalie sans un regard de plus. Tanya était restée bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Bella ne serait-ce qu'être impolie avec quelqu'un. « Et bien, c'est qu'elle sait sortir les griffes… » pensa-t-elle en entrant dans sa propre chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Quand Bella entra avec un air si sombre, Alice et Rosalie surent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alice enfilait ses collants tandis que Rosalie se faisait coiffer par une professionnelle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda cette dernière en regardant Bella à travers le miroir qui lui faisait face.

-Non, non ça va. »

Son ton était froid cependant.

« Tu sais bien qu'on ne va pas te lâcher, sourit Alice en l'emmenant vers un fauteuil.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler.

-C'est Edward ?

-Parlez plus fort, je veux entendre, intervint Rosalie en se tournant vers elle. La coiffeuse leva les yeux au ciel et se déplaça pour continuer à la coiffer.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment Edward, marmonna Bella.

-Raconte.

-En venant ici, j'ai croisé Tanya dans le couloir. Elle sortait de la chambre de ton frère. »

Bella haussa les épaules, les yeux baissés, tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point cela la touchait.

« Cette garce ! S'exclama Rosalie. C'est bien parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix, crois-moi sans ça, je ne l'aurais pas invitée.

-Elle est peut-être juste passer lui dire quelque chose, tenta Alice.

-Elle portait la même robe qu'hier soir.

-Oh…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux dire, Edward et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Mais je n'avais juste pas réalisé qu'ils se voyaient… comme ça.

-C'est normal que ça te fasse de la peine.

-Non. Ca ne me fait pas de peine. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui ! »

Alice et Rosalie se lancèrent un regard entendu mais ne firent pas de remarque.

« Mais c'est en partie à cause d'elle que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et j'ai cru qu'il aurait au moins le respect de ne pas sortir avec elle. Et j'étais vraiment prête à faire la paix avec lui. On doit se voir la semaine prochaine pour discuter. Actuellement, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de ça.

-Tu sais, Bella, Edward n'a pas vraiment tourné la page sur vous deux, ces deux dernières années.

-C'est censé vouloir dire… ?

-Ce qu'Alice essaie sans doute de dire c'est qu'Edward paraît être un con égoïste là maintenant, mais il a beaucoup souffert de votre rupture.

-Qui est de ma faute peut-être ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il cherche à se reconstruire et… et que te voir hier soir avec Paul lui a peut-être fait comprendre qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Et Tanya était au bon endroit au bon moment.

-Oublions-ça, d'accord. J'ai tout sauf envie de remuer le passé le jour de ton mariage, Rose. En plus, je ne suis pas du tout prête ! »

Son ton était enjoué mais les deux belles-sœurs savaient que Bella cachait une fois de plus ce qu'elle ressentait.

En entrant dans la douche, Edward se souvint de la soirée qui avait brisé son couple. _Tanya était venu leur rendre visite à San Francisco. Elle séjournait chez Alice et Jasper pour quelques jours. Ils étaient allés prendre un verre, tous ensemble dans un bar où, passé une certaine heure, on pouvait danser sur les tables. Ils avaient tous bu pas mal de bières et s'amusaient beaucoup quand Emmett et Rosalie les avaient rejoint. Puis vint le moment de danser et Edward se retrouva près de Tanya._

_« Ta chère et tendre ne devait pas venir ce weekend ? lui demanda-t-elle sans cesser de danser près de lui._

_-Si, mais elle a trop de travail. On ne pourra sans doute pas se voir avant les prochaines vacances._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas, toi ?_

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps non plus, à vrai dire. Mais toi, tu es là, donc pour le moment c'est le principal. »_

_Il lui sourit largement et ne s'écarta pas quand elle se rapprocha de lui pour danser. Au fur et à mesure, l'ambiance devint plus électrisante entre eux, plus langoureuse. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'écartaient de leur groupe, sans doute dictés par l'envie d'avoir plus d'intimité. Edward touchait ses hanches, son dos, parfois même ses fesses tandis qu'elle dansait collée à lui. Il souriait, sans penser qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public où il était facile de le reconnaître et de prendre des photos de lui, sans penser que ce n'était pas correct envers Bella._

_Et puis, Jasper vint les voir et lui tapota l'épaule. Il lui lançait un regard réprobateur et le tira pour s'éloigner de Tanya._

_« Fais pas le con, Edward._

_-Quoi ? Mais je ne fais rien de mal. On ne fait que danser._

_-Vu de là-bas, dit-il, c'est pas ce qu'on dirait._

_-Oh mais foutez-moi la paix…_

_-T'es bourré, mec. Allez viens, on rentre._

_-Non, je m'amuse bien, là. »_

_Jasper soupira en secouant la tête et rejoignit les autres. Alice revint à la charge peu de temps après._

_« Edward, on y va. Vous venez ? »_

_Ils finirent par les suivre, après maintes demandes et Edward proposa à Tanya de prendre un taxi avec lui, étant donné qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour n'en prendre qu'un seul. Personne ne pensa vraiment à les surveiller, ne pensant sans doute absolument pas qu'il pourrait arriver quelque chose entre eux. A peine montés dans le taxi –et Edward ne se souvenait pas qui de lui ou d'elle avait commencé, ils s'embrassaient déjà. C'était une partie de sa nuit dont il se souvenait particulièrement bien. Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter, comme s'il avait mis son cerveau en pause. Mais une impression ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis cette nuit-là. L'impression que ce n'était pas avec Tanya qu'il avait couché. Mais bien qu'il avait fait l'amour à Bella._

* * *

« Je me demande bien pourquoi Alice et Rose me lancent des regards aussi froid depuis le début de la journée » marmonna Edward à Jasper lors de la réception du mariage.

-Ne te demande pas, demande-moi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Bella a vu Tanya sortir de ta chambre ce matin.

-C'est Bella qui t'en a parlé ?

-Non, Alice. Bella s'habillait avec elles ce matin. Elle leur en a parlé. Ca l'a un peu chamboulée d'après Alice.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs. Apparemment elle était plus en colère que malheureuse. Tanya ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-On n'en a pas eu l'occasion entre la cérémonie à l'église et le cocktail après.

-Alors comme ça, tu as remis le couvert avec la belle Tanya ?

-Oui. Je crois que c'est différent cette fois. J'ai peut-être envie de construire quelque chose avec elle. Que ça plaise à Bella ou non, je m'en fous un peu.

-Et là parle l'amertume…

-En quoi suis-je amer ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne profites pas de cette semaine où vous serez tous les deux à Forks pour essayer de la reconquérir, ta Bella ? Je comprends même pas que tu n'aies pas essayé avant.

-Ca ne servirait à rien, elle me déteste.

-Parce que ce que tu as fait est détestable. Mais il serait peut-être temps de lui montrer que tu es aussi capable de faire des choses adorables.

-Tout à fait d'accord, intervint Emmett en s'incrustant au milieu de ses frangins (ou presque). Il serait aussi temps que tu choisisses laquelle tu veux vraiment.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu écoutes, toi ?

-Depuis le début. Et oui, je sais me faire tout petit quand je veux. En parlant de petit, mon cher Jasper, il faut absolument que tu arraches ton lutin de femme à ma femme une minute si tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait un meurtre. Elle est en train de refaire tout notre intérieur. »

Et Emmett entraîna son beau frère vers leurs femmes. Edward soupira et regarda au fond de sa coupe de champagne, pensif. Quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir Bella au bras de son cavalier. Il soupira de nouveau et alla tenter de profiter de sa soirée. Bientôt l'orchestre se mit à jouer et les mariés, puis les invités rejoignirent la piste de danse. Edward observa Bella danser tour à tour avec son cavalier puis un rock endiablé avec Jasper qui laissa sa place au marié. Emmett la fit visiblement beaucoup rire. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, alors que la chanson se terminait et que l'ami de Bella revenait vers elle, Edward se faufila entre Emmett et lui et attrapa la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

D'un mouvement ample, il les éloigna sur la piste de danse avant que le petit-ami de Bella n'ouvre la bouche.

« Je danse, tu vois ? »

Elle soupira et se laissa faire, regardant partout sauf vers lui. Son visage reflétait un profond agacement.

« Tu te souviens du mariage d'Alice et Jasper ?

-Bien sûr.

-On a dansé toute la nuit, toi et moi.

-Non, pas toute la nuit. A l'époque déjà tu me délaissais pour Tanya. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il fut une seconde décontenancé. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu dansé avec sa meilleure amie, mais à l'époque, cela n'avait posé aucun problème à sa fiancée.

« Serais-tu toujours jalouse ? sourit-il moqueusement.

-N'assimile pas jalousie et 'je vois clair dans ton jeu maintenant'. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de danser et voulut s'éloigner mais il la retint par la taille.

« Attend. Excuse-moi. Je voulais juste te taquiner.

-Je ne crois que nous soyons assez proches pour que tu te le permettes.

-D'accord. J'arrête… Continuons de danser, d'accord. »

Bella haussa une épaule et le laissa la rapprocher de lui. Quand il la regardait comme ça, furieuse contre lui ou pas, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, ne se regardèrent pas, un peu trop proches pour le pouvoir.

« Je ne jouais pas, tu sais, avec Tanya… quand nous étions ensemble.

-Laisse tomber, Edward.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes, si tu ne veux pas que nous parlions du passé ?

-Je me le demande bien », l'entendit-il murmurer. Silence. Puis : « J'ai vu Tanya sortir de ta chambre, ce matin.

-Euh… oui… elle était venue me déposer… euh… un bouquin. Un bouquin qu'elle a adoré… et dont on a parlé hier soir…

-Arrête de te foutre de moi. » Elle s'écarta de nouveau brusquement de lui et sa voix lui parut plus froide que jamais. « Sois un peu courageux. C'est dingue que tu sois incapable d'assumer tes actes ! »

Cette fois-ci, quand elle partit, Edward ne la retint pas. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un air piteux. Décidément, il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre avec cette Bella-là.

* * *

Bon, chapitre moins long que le premier mais il s'en passe quand même des choses, non ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et ne me hurlez pas dessus si vous trouvez qu'il est ultra mal écrit, je ne l'ai absolument pas relu. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un se propose de le beta reader, je suis preneuse ;-)

J'ai des idées pour la suite et un peu de temps avant la fin de mes vacances. Donc j'espère pouvoir vous livrer une suite rapidement !


End file.
